This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The ACCORD Trial is designed to evaluate the effect of different ways to control blood sugar, blood pressure, and blood lipids (fats in the blood) to reduce the risk of heart disease and stroke in adults with Type 2 (adult-onset) diabetes. A total of 10,000 participants will be enrolled from approximately 60 sites across the USA and Canada. The primary outcome is the first occurrence of a major cardiovascular disease event.